


The Girl That Time Forgot

by Kpoptive



Category: Kim Namjoon - Fandom, bts, namjoon - Fandom, rm - Fandom
Genre: BTS fluff, F/M, Therapist AU, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpoptive/pseuds/Kpoptive





	The Girl That Time Forgot

“(Y/N), I’m glad you decided to come see me. How are you feeling today?” (Y/N)’s therapist asked her as she sat on the comfortable chair. Her eyes had bags under them, and she slouched slightly, but she still held a grand smile. “Good, Mr. Kim, I had a science test today and I studied really hard for it.” But I lied and probably failed it because I actually couldn’t get out of bed and study.

“That’s good, but you don’t look so okay, do you have anything to talk about lately, how did you do on that math test last week after our session?” Mr. Kim studied your face for any signs of distress, you looked down for a second, her smile dying down for a second, before returning.

“Good, I got 70% on it.” Your voice sounded monotone as she continued to speak. “But my peers are still ignoring me.” You fidget with your fingers, something you usually do when nervous. Namjoon grabbed his pen, writing down her words and his thoughts about it on the paper.

“Have you been trying to talk to them? And how is (Y/F/N), have you two made up?” He asked, seeing the younger girl getting more fidgety. (Y/N) took a moment before responding.

“To be honest, I haven’t tried to talk to them or (Y/F/N). I’m scared that they’ll get mad at me for talking to them…” You mumbled, playing with the ends of your sleeves, Namjoon took notice in your action.

“May I see your wrists (Y/N)?” he asked, and she soon looked like a deer in headlights. She tried to stutter a ‘no’ but was cut off my him. “Please, I want to know how you are feeling.” He spoke with a little bit of commandment in his voice. She sighed before unbuttoning the button, slowly pulling her sleeve up, revealing lots of flower doodles. They ranged in blues and purples in a colour palette, shocking Namjoon. He was expecting usual marks on peoples arm made from sharp objects, but flowers?

“Before you ask anything, I don’t cut. This is my version of cutting you can say. I don’t want to have scars.” You rambled, seeing his expression. You pulled your sleeve back down, re buttoning it. Namjoon shook off the shock, writing down the information.

“Is there- if I may ask- anything you use to -you can say- cope?” He pressed, not familiar with this way of coping with depression. You nodding, explaining.

“I paint on my walls. Just put it this way, instead of harming myself, I draw flowers on myself. I don’t like crying until 3am, so I paint until 3am. My mother can hear me listening to music at that time,but she just lets me paint, knowing that I could be crying instead.” It sounded so surreal, but it’s how you coped. You were the happy girl at school, but truthfully you had no friends really, and your grades were starting to suffer lately. “Sometimes I don’t want to get out of bed from my mind, so i’m trying to figure out what to do when I feel like that.” As you continued to talk about it, it began to feel like a weight was lifting off your chest. Namjoon looked quite pleased at how much she was talking, as she usually spoke one or two sentences every session.

“It sounds like art makes you happy. May I ask a favour?” He asked, and your face clouded with confusion, but you nodded anyways. He took a moment before continuing. “May I see these paintings?” His words cut into, but you felt happy at his words in a way, someone that isn’t your mom to see your paintings? “You don’t have to show me if it makes you uncomfortable, but I think seeing what you paint can help you emotionally, letting someone see your paintings.” He spoke warily, unsure of what you would respond with.

“N-no! I’m okay with it actually, I think it would be a good idea..” You replied, a light blush on your face. Namjoon had smiled at your words, his dimples popping into his cheeks. Cuuuttteeee, you thought to yourself, before mentally slapping yourself, you were in deep thought when you heard his voice once again.

“Okay, next session I shall meet you at your house, amd ending that thought, this session is about to end. Have a good week (Y/N)..” he spoke, watching you bow to him, a smile gracing your face, before leaving the room. As you exited, Namjoon turned his chair slightly, covering his red cheeks. “Ah, she is cute when she happy..”

__________________________________________________________

“(Y/N), Mr. Kim is here!” Your mom yelled, giving your cue to go downstairs. You threw on a fluffy cardigan over your pink dress before going down the creaky stairs. Namjoon stood at the door, having a peaceful conversation with her. You soon reached them, smiling at your mom, then Namjoon.

“Hello (Y/N), I hope you had a good week, how did you do on your science test?” He asked, following you up to your room, you smiled and replied as you both walked to your room.

“Good, I got a 88% on it!” You giggled, getting a high five from him. You finally made it to your room, your blank white door blocked the view from your room. You looked at Namjoon and back at your door until you finally opened it, revealing it.

Instead of giving herself scars when she felt alone, she drew flowers on her wrists. Instead of crying until she passed out, she painted on her bedroom walls.

When he stepped into you small room, he never expected this much colour. He never expected this much pain from a girl who always smiled, a girl who always laughed, a girl who never cried. Her bedroom walls were full head to two with painting, from birds to rivers, they were there. Her world she painted replaced her pain.

“(Y/N)… This- this is beautiful.”


End file.
